


Passion Fueled Winchesters

by Thebloodlust23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloodlust23/pseuds/Thebloodlust23
Summary: After a nasty fight with a nest of vampires Sam and Dean are both dirty and Irritated in the hotel room, they share their passions explode and secrets come to light.





	Passion Fueled Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all who read this enjoy if this isn't your thing please find something else. I would appreciate no flames.

The very air in the hotel room was alive practically buzzing with an energy they could feel it crackling around their bodies and on their skin, The only sound was their heavy breathing and the fire in the fireplace the room was filled with that familiar smell and sweat covered their bodies. Sam and Dean Winchester had been on a hunt the case was a nest of vampires was kidnapping and feeding off of kids and these were stronger than normal which led to both of them almost getting killed. In the Impala both of them were silent until Dean spoke.

“What happened to follow my lead?”

“Hey who took off that vamps head when it was about 2 inches from your neck.”

“Oh don't give me that crap I had that bastard and you know it.”

“Which is exactly why your hand with the machete was pinned under its knee when it went in for the kill.”

“Oh shut up Sam. Or do I need to remind you that I saved your ass back there too.”

“Oh, yea when.”

“Right after you barged in before waiting for my signal that vamp knocked the machete out of your hand and I had to swoop in and take it out before it took a bite out of you. So you could grab yours up again.” They continued arguing until they reached the hotel both of them were relentless never budging an inch in the argument it continued out of the car and to the hotel door Dean fumbled with the keys and it kept going on inside the room. The fire they had built before heading out was almost out just a pile of flickering embers so Dean threw some old newspapers and a few logs onto the pile and soon the fire started up again outside snow started falling and inside the arguing continued still. As they argued they both began undressing.

“Woah why are you taking your clothes of Dean.”

“I was gonna take a shower what?”

“Oh no, I'm not letting you get in there first and use up all the hot water in covered in vamp blood.”

“So I'm covered in dirt.”

“Yea well blood outweighs dirt Dean you can wait.”

“Not from where I'm standing Sammy.”

“Oh hell no!” Sam lunged at Dean who casually dodged the weak takedown attempt. Sam was furious at how cocky Dean was and lunged again this time Dean again casually sidestepped his rush at him but acted quickly by turning around rushing Sam & grabbing him by the neck pinning him to the wall. Suddenly something clicked in both of the brothers as they stared into each other's furious gazes something they had both denied for a long time began to stir both of their cocks hardening behind the confines of their jeans and as they stared rage and anger gave way to lust and passion. And then it happened their lips met in a furious kiss fire and electricity surged through both of their bodies sending their heartbeats into overdrive.

“Sammy what the hell are we doing.”

“I don't know but I have no fucking intention of stopping.”

They smiled at each other as another searing kiss ensued as they fumbled to one of the large beds. The back of Sams' knees hit the bed frame and buckled as he fell back onto the soft mattress. Dean looked down and smiled as he pulled off his coat sweater and the old t-shirt underneath he undid his belt and jeans and pulled those off standing there in his black boxer briefs. Sam smiled as he quickly discarded his coat his button-up shirt and his wifebeater underneath Dean grunted in frustration as he unbuckled Sams belt undid the button pulled the zipper and basically ripped the jeans from Sam’s body laying there in a pair of white Calvin Klein briefs that fit like a glove and accentuated everything perfectly. In Sam’s underwear his cock was achingly hard pressing against the confining fabric he pulsed hard as Dean lay down on top of him their bodies sharing heat as Dean pressed his equally hard cock into Sams and they both let out loud guttural moans. They resumed a heated make-out session as suddenly to Deans surprise Sam grabbed him and flipped them over. Now Sam was on top pressing his hardness into Dean and rolling his hips grinding harder and harder into Dean. Sam leaned down into his older brother and pressed a sweet tender kiss on his red swollen lips and playfully bit his bottom lip before he moved to his neck. He kissed and nipped until finally that telltale mark appeared satisfied with his work he moved to Deans' chest he swirled his tongue around Dean’s nipples sucked and nipped each one till they were both hard he continued downward till he arrived at the small trail of hair leading into his older brothers underwear he smiled and kissed just below his navel and then smiled as he dragged the tip of his tongue downward removing Deans underwear in the process till his achingly hard cock sprung out at a full 7 and a half inches. He took Deans member in his hand and started stroking up and down from base to tip achingly slowly till Dean said.

“Fuck Sammy put it in your mouth already.” Sam smiled and came up and began kissing his older brother their tongues playing back and for till Sam finally broke the kiss and slid back down his brother's body face to face again with his length he licked his lips and took just the head in his mouth Dean groaned loudly in frustration and Sam continued his torture. He suckled only on the head teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Until Sam heard the sound he was waiting for it was barely audible but Sam had heard it the cutes most delicate little whimper escape Deans lips his goal met he smiled darkly at his accomplishment and took Dean all the way down in his mouth Dean squirmed and yelled out.

“Holy fuck Sammy!” Sam smiled and continued to suck his brother's cock from base to tip deep throating him like a pro he felt his brother tense below him and immediately stopped. Dean groaned.

“Aww fuck Sammy why did you stop.”

“I'm not finished with you yet Dean.”

Dean looked confused apparently he thought this wasn't going any further than a blowjob but he was deathly wrong when Sam said he had no intention of stopping he meant it. He stood up and pulled down his briefs and revealed his hard and leaking 8 and a half inches to Dean his jaw dropped he never knew Sam was this well endowed and he just stared in awe. Sam got back on the bed and in between his brothers legs he put Deans legs on his soulders and stared at his brothers entrance the smell was pure masculinity and it made Sam’s mouth water in was strong and healthy he moved in slightly closer and then getntly prodded his tongue into his brothers most sacred spot and was instantly intoxicated by the tastehe prodded deeper and deeper until his brothers outer wall gave way he smiled and continued for a long while until he was tongue fucking his brothers ass after a while he came up and he went to his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his length generously before he placed 2 fingers inside his brother and coated him as best as he could and came down face to face with his brother. They looked deeply at each other till Sam took his brother's lips in a searing kiss as he moved his hips forward and entered into his older brother a breathless moan escaped Deans lips at him and Sam continued to kiss. Dean grabbed Sams ass as his brother continued moving in and out of him he finally let go and moaned as loud as he could Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and they continued to make out sweat pouring off thir bodies they moved in a perfect moton as their slick bodies glided in sync with each other until Sams movements got faster and more erratic he went hard and fast until he hit something Dean that made him yell out and see stars he continued pounding hardand harder Deant took ahold of his neglected member and jacked in time with Sam’s thrusts they both yelled as Sam’s balls drew up and he released inside his brother at the Same time Dean released all over his abs Sam went back down and took his brother in another fiery kiss as he removed himself from his brother. They continued into the late hours of the night both taking each other till they were exhausted laying next to each other half asleep their lower halves covered with a sheet shared between them.

“Goodnight Sammy I love you.

“Night Dean I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote on a whim after seeing a picture on the net, this story is on my Tumblr writing blog but I figured it could find a nice home here too. I hope All who read enjoy.


End file.
